The Day the Fan Girls Died
by Non Sound Rocks
Summary: In the world of Demons Statis is everything untill a Pink Hamster shows up and trys to rune Sasuke and Itachi's Way of life who will get the man Sakura or the Blonde that Sasuke found and what about Itachi? Rated M for ummmm just read and find out K?


Life is Death I own nothing and I never will we all die one day.

Death is inevitable

The day the fan girls died

It was early dawn when the Harunos were allowed entrance on to the Uchiha Residence. The long winding path up to the elite Demon home was just more proof of there wealth and power. Sakura was 16 marring age and the Harunos were on there way to deliver a marriage proposal that would link the two clans by marriage. They had brought a gift a young wolf demon peasant (who was a pure-blood surprisingly) she had short choppy blond hair with a pink highlight in the bangs. She wore a tight fitting long sleeve black shirt and black pants and shoes. She also had a black beanie on her head. Her bright blue eyes were sad and dead the furry ears that rested on her head were down and her long tail was limp and lifeless.

Sakura sniffed at her with distain her hamster ears twitching (YES SHE IS A PINK HAMSTER!) "You had better be as good as they say you are I don't want my new mate to be unhappy." When she did not respond Sakura tugged on the rope that held her hands together almost pulling her off the horse that she was riding. The horse wined in distress she pulled up on the reins as best she could whisper soothing words.

She patted her horses strong neck he was a black gypsy she enjoyed taking care of him she even named him Blackjack that was his name. She was the only one who could even touch him. Sakura hated her for that.

"Yes mistress Sakura I will not fail." Her pleasant voice whispered. They were approaching the main building now it had taken almost all day to get there every one was tired. They were shown to the guest rooms and Sakura immediately took the first shower using all the hot water for her and the "thing's" room. After the shower Sakura went into her mother's room so she could have help putting on her new dress. A nock on the door brought the Wolf girl's attention and when she went to open the door all she saw was one of the hottest guys to walk the earth. Itachi.

She forced her voice not to shake as she said T-the mistress is not in right now how can I help you sire?" she held the door only half way open and hid halfway behind it.

He smiled and said "actually I was looking for you miss I thought you might want I nicer dress then the one your mistress sent for you." "Won't you follow me?" (I would die if he asked me that) he asked offing is hand in a gentlemanly jester. She was about to put her hand in his when in walks Sakura (the room has a joining door between her and her mother's) the girl looks back at her with fear in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FILTHY PEACE OF TRASH?" Sakura yelled grabbing a fist full of short hair and yanking it back.

She turned and said sweetly to Itachi "I am Sorry Itachi-kun she was meant to be my gift to your brother now she will be lucky if she ever sings again." The girl cried out when her hair was pulled back and she was thrown onto the floor and then slapped. Itachi stared at _her the girl had done nothing to disserve this yet she is beating her like a rag doll_.

"Ehem miss Sakura there is a misunderstanding I called upon her for I wished to give her a dress please do not harm her she did nothing wrong." Sakura dropped the hair and replied with "thank you and I must go." embarrassed she almost ran in her 5 inch high heals to her mother's room and slammed the door. The girl lay still and after a moment Itachi went over to see if she was even _alive _she was she opened her eyes and seeing a hand come down in front of her face flinched. She looked up at the owner of the hand and seeing it was Itachi took it and allowed him to help her up she followed him to a room where his mother, father and brother lay in wait. She looked at all of them with fearful eyes they looked back black staring into shocking blue.

"So this is the Singer that Sakura is giving Sasuke Itachi darling?" asked there mother getting up and looking over the girl.

"Y-yes madam until a few moments ago that is." said the girl as she hid behind Itachi.

"Oh now we will see about that come with me and we will get you all fixed up looks like you have a nasty bump on your head." said there mother again taking the girl by the hand and leading her way.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Sasuke after they left looking after them.

"Sakura beat her for answering the door I mean she grabbed her hair threw her down and slapped her" he said in a semi bored tone he also looked after her worry filled his mind but not his eyes. (The Uchiha has a heart *gasp*) There was silence for a moment in time then Sasuke seemed to be looking around for something "Hey Itachi where are the Twins?" Itachi slapped him-self mentally; he sees one pretty girl and he forgets his kids what kind of father was he?

"Hn I'll be back later Sasuke you should go clean up before dinner and put in ear plugs you're going to need them."

At Dinner later that night.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" asked Sakura not even waiting to see if he said yes to sit. She clung to his arm and began a constant chatter in his ear that would not end until food was shoved in her mouth. As the other guests entered the grand dining hall two children ran to sin beside there favorite grandmother who patted there heads and smiled at there antics. As people took three places at the table two empty spots in between the Twins and Sasuke had people on edge. Then someone gasped everyone looked back at a girl with light blond hair and shocking blue eyes. Her short hair had been cut and pulled back into a black and white bow at the back of her head. She had on a beautiful black and white kimono its edges where white ruffles and its sash had gray trim. The skirt was a mistier of the black and white ruffles. She had on wide fish net knee high socks and black high heals her make up been done to perfection. She was BEAUTIFUL skinny tall with slender legs and arms and soft ears a soft tail. Sakura gave the lowly thing her I-will-so-rip-that-dress-off-of-you-then-have-men-rape-you look (yes this much can be shown in a glare). And the worst part what that she was on the arm of _ITACHI _she seemed to be engaged in a very engrossing convocations with him and he just as intrigued. He wore a tight fitting suet that showed off is mussels and he obviously like what he saw soo… Ya they keep on talking. His hair was also down for a change and his eyes normally so cold were alight. He lead her over to the two empty seats the girl caught her mistress look and gulped he lead to the seat by the girl child and being a gentlemen he pulled out her chair for her. He pushed her chair back in and after he sat down everyone clasped there hands together in prayer.

After that was done food as being brought out and the girl child (Who looked like her daddy) "miss what's your name?" She asked her black eyes looking at her with childlike innocence.

She was taken by surprise for only a moment then replied "My Name is Rose what is yours young one?"

"Kira it means Darkness."

"That's a Beautiful name I like the darkness it is my favorite thing to sing about." Rose said flashing her smile.

"Really you're a singer will you sing for us?" the little girl asked eyes brimming with excitement.

"Sure later but not right now I am hungry." She replied digging into the food. As the night progressed Itachi fond he could not take his eyes off her and the best part about her she _loved_ kids and was getting along wonderfully with the Twins. She and Itachi could talk about anything and it would be funny to her. Ahh love he felt sorry for his brother though all the girls had l crowed around him and he had no interest in any of them when the party moved outdoors into the cool night air he escaped off into the night.

Later that night he finds that she has been telling his Twins stories and singing to them for hours and had fallen asleep with them out side a blanket draped over them. He sighed picking up his kids giving them to there nanny and then lifting the girl in his arm to bring her inside and sit her on the couch. He sat down for a moment next to Rose. He was about to get up and bring her to his room (I AM EVIL) when she shifted in her sleep and put her arms around his waist. She sighed thinking back to a different time and place one where she did not have and worries or fears. Itachi looked around no one was there she rapped his arms around her and leaned his head agents hers. (Awww)

TIME SKIP

The Next day

Rose woke up finding herself in a rather comfortable bed there was flowers and outfits and all sorts of fan fair from her performance last night. The dress Itachi's mother had given her was hanging up among them she looked over and fond that she was laying on a 4 poster bed that was soft and bouncy and o so nice. There was a note along with a rose on the other pillow (I am a hopeless romantic people let me writes what I want to!) she picked up the rose first and smelled it; it was wonderful she picked up the note and this is what it read.

_Dear Rose,_

_You kind of fell asleep on me lirtaly so I brought you up to my room of course I was not in it at the time so don't worry about that. Also you will be staring with me form now on not Sasuke I hope that's ok but I don't think Sasuke likes girls sooo umm I hope you like your new dress my mother made it for you. She thought you might like a trip dress and I am sure that Sakura made you put the pink in your hair so I got you black hair dye. I did not know what color you would like. Feel free to use my shower and breakfast is at 6:00 see you then sit by me and Sasuke._

_Love_

_Itachi_

She sighed then she realized _how the hell am I reading this with no lights on?_ She turned on the light beside her bed bringing the colors of the room and outfits to life. Most of the outfits were black and red only one or two varied from one caught her eye above all others. It was a white shimmering tank top with black trip pants that turned into shorts and had a red and black trip skirt. She knew what that cloth on the shirt was it was a very special cloth that when the owner touched it, it would put what ever they wanted on it and could change it at will. She was astonished that someone would give this to her. She touched the cloth visualizing what she wanted it to be the cloth turned black and a silver rose blossomed in the middle a wolf was leaping out of the heart of the flower. On the back it said "The Dire Clan Will Live On." She took the shirt and some stone washed jeans with her into the bath room along with her bag of toiletries (Itachi thinks of every thing so ya). The bath room was far beyond grand it was MEGA GRAND. The floor was an elegant marble and the tailing was back and red the shower was on one side it was rather large it was one of toughs spa ones they advertize on T.V. it surrounded the person in water form every angle. She chose the shower over the blusterous bath that could fit 10 people and still have room for more. It was then she realized that she did not wake up with the same cloths she had on before she blushed. She had on black silk pants and a black tank top. She quickly striped and turned on the water it was warm in just a few moments the dye Itachi had gotten her was no longer needed over the night she had changed in to what she really was a Dire Wolf. She had looked into the mirror before she got in and saw that the tips of her hair were black and so were her tail and ears. She simply washed out the dirt and grim that she had not been able to get the other day. She dried her hair out and fixed it up. putting on the tank top and jeans. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost time for breakfast she looked in the mirror one last time before she opened the door and stepped out into the hall way.

"well after last night I thought you would be dead guess Itachi really likes you to let you hang onto him like that." She froze one foot frozen in mid-step. Rose looked at Sakura who was standing to the right of her no there door. Ah how fast it had become "there door" she sighed and turned down the hall without replying to the Pink hamsters remark. This apparently pissed Sakura off because she grabbed her wrist, spun her aground and slapped her. The sound resonated off the walls her hair flowed like a curtain she stayed frozen in place not moving a inch.

Sakura laughed and leaned in and whispered in Rose's ear "you had better stay out of my way trash or else you might end up seeing your mother and father a little sooner than you would like." She walked down the hall laughing as she did. Rose slowly looked after her glaring bloody murder at her. Suddenly strong slim arms rapped around her shoulders and chest and a voice chuckles in her furry ear. The hand on her shoulders reaches up and brushes her cheek she can see the hand is shockingly pail and she knows who the owner of the hand is.

"Itachi thank you for allowing me to stay in your room last night but I am afraid it will cause problems for you if I continue too." Blushing as she spoke.

"That girl Sakura is a problem?" he asked razing an elegant eyebrow.

"No" the air of defiance in her voice told him this was not the same girl from yesterday she had changed in a good way mind you.

"Not to me not anymore." She said looking after Sakura then back up to Itachi's face resting on her shoulder. She smiled her eyes filled with love. Itachi's breath caught in his throat then his stomach rumbled ruining the cute moment. Rose giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to go eat. Itachi smiled and then took the lead away from Rose who did not seem to mind. She giggled the whole way there until Itachi decided he was _really_ hungry so he turned around and picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey let me down … of all the things I have gone threw … **Itachi put me down**!" she thrashed half-heartedly in his arms until he reached the door and set her down. Her face was flushed because Itachi had not let her go and had pressed her agents him there faces only an inch apart. She blushed deep red and before she could say or do anything to stop him or move away Itachi put a hand on the back of her neck and closed the distance between them. (Yay I love writing love stories) Rose's eyes were wide with shock she tensed but only for a moment she melted into the kiss rapping her arms around his waist.

Ut oh o no time to visit Sasuke!

Wait He Just Slammed Naruto's door in the face a freighted pizza Delivery boy! What's with the all the noise coming from in there?

"Sasuke wait no more Sasuke Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Shit!

Lets get out of here he will come home soon I hope.

Well time for this lovely info time stop to end we will pick up after Sasuke has finished mating with Naruto. I can't write lemons people I need your help! Pm me if you would like to help me better my stories with Lemony goodness!

Back in Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke looks up and smiles at the boy who lays next to him on the small bed sun light is shinning threw the window hitting his shoulder just right making his tan skin glow and gleam. His gold hair is a mess sticking up in odd places. His toned chest is rising up and down with his breathing he looks like a god laying there in the sun even his cute fox ears and nine tails look god like.

At least to Sasuke they do "Naruto, he whispered softly in the blond's ear "We have to get up its time to go."

Sky blue eyes opened to meet the black "Where are we going?" he asked sleepily.

Sasuke Smiled "To my Clan's home where you will live with me forever."

End of the first chapy.

OMG YAY I have really fallen in love with this story it's a lot of fun to write I need 2 reviews to continue folks.


End file.
